


Embers

by Crollalanza



Series: How the Fire Burns [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tickling, boys go camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Suga it was as if the air had thickened, a fug hanging between him and Daichi on one side and Asahi on the other. Not cold, or a wall of ice, but warm smoke that with luck or the right wind would wisp away. He  reached across to squeeze Asahi’s hand, heartened when he squeezed back.  “Have we put you off for life?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Then...”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Want another kiss?” Suga murmured, and smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, so this is the OT3. I hope you enjoy my first story about them.
> 
> Thank you Noemi and Eilidh (the windraiser and Rinoa11) for cheering me on (and up) as I tried to write this. Both amazing writers, you really should check out their work.

“Whose idea was this?” Suga said, crossly slapping his hand on his arm to squash a midge.

Daichi, from his position on the ground, where he was currently sorting through the tent pegs, didn’t look up.

“Who is the stupid dumbass that thought a camping trip at this time of year would be a good thing?” Suga exclaimed.

“That would be you,” Daichi replied, trying to keep his voice even.

“What?”

“’A camping trip’,” Daichi mimicked – grossly adding a higher pitched tone to his voice. “’It would be so cool, Daichi’  you said. ‘Just the three of us.’”

Picking up the pillow, he’d just fished out from the boot of the car, Suga threw it, scowling when Daichi ducked.

“That the best you can do!” Daichi taunted.

“Is that a challenge, Sawamura?” Suga seethed, his voice a low pitched rumble. “You really want to take me on?”

“Uh... guys, I found the cups. Shall I make us some coffee?”

Suga, still glaring at Daichi, blinked. Daichi blinked back, his lips twitching just a little. They both looked over to Asahi, holding a kettle in one hand and three mismatched mugs in the other.

“Coffee,” he repeated, and flicked his eyes towards Suga. “If we light the cooking stove, it will keep the bugs away.”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all afternoon,” Suga replied, giving him a smile.

“The best all day,” Daichi agreed.

“All week!” Suga countered.

“Month!”

“Guys!” Asahi raised his hands. “It’s just coffee.”

_But suggested by you just as we’re getting frazzled._

 

“Sorry,” Suga said a little later when the three of them were sat on a groundsheet sipping hot black coffee (because they’d forgotten the milk).

“What for?”

Kicking Daichi with his toe, Suga snorted. “I wasn’t apologising to you. I want to say sorry to Asahi for inviting him along and then subjecting him to your bad temper.”

“ _My_ bad temper.”

“Yes, yours, Grumpy-Pants-san,” Suga replied, taking the sting out of his words with a wink.

“Not _your_ filthy mood, then?” Daichi murmured, not yet assuaged.

“I’m always sweetness and light!” Suga drawled, just as another midge zoomed in on him. “UGH!!! Where’s the repellent? Fucking, pissy, bloody, shitty, wanky mosquitoes. _Why_ do they always feast on me?”

“It’s your sweetness,” Daichi replied, and with a grin, he wrapped one arm around Suga, then nipped his neck.

“Stop, you’ll embarrass Asahi,” Suga said, pushing him away. He reached behind for his bag, rummaging through before groaning. “I forgot it. Bloody hell, I’m going to be eaten alive!”

With a sigh, Daichi put down his coffee, then started to unbutton his shirt. It was long-sleeved, and too big, but when he draped it over Suga’s shoulders, he smiled with gratitude. 

“Slip into that. It’ll at least cover your arms.”

“My hero!” Suga replied, mock swooning with a hand to his forehead. Then, with a grin, he leant across and pecked him on the cheek. “I have the best boyfriend ever.”

There was colour to Daichi’s cheeks, discernible even under the tan of his skin, and now he was nudging Suga away. “You’re the one embarrassing Asahi.”

Wincing, Suga shifted a touch, and peered at Asahi from beneath his lashes. He was blowing across his coffee, legs crossed in front of him, much like a school child would do in class, and smiling to himself.

“I’m not,” Asahi said.

“Not what?” Daichi asked.

“Embarrassed,” he replied, and looked up from his drink.

“Now that I don’t believe,” Daichi scoffed. “We were forever apologising last year.”

“In the end, we turned it into a game,” Suga said with a giggle. “How soon could we fluster you?” Wriggling into the shirt, he buttoned it up, adding. “I always won.”

“Because you’re unflusterable. No one else stands a chance,” said Daichi. He shuffled behind him, letting his legs splay either side of Suga, then leant back on his elbows. “If the goofball says he’s not embarrassed, though ...” He squeezed his thighs around Suga’s waist.

“I’m not,” Asahi said. “At least, not with this. It’s ... nice.”

“He calls us _nice_ ,” Suga muttered and raised his eyebrows, but catching Asahi’s eyes, he noticed that although he was biting his lip, he hadn’t looked away, and the smile was still in place.

“Mmm,” Asahi continued. “You’re very together.”

“Not when I want to hit him with a tent pole,” Suga said.

“Well, there is that,” Asahi said, and started to laugh. “But ... uh ... actually, even your bickering is very ... togeth-”

“Together,” they said at the same time, and both laughed.

“God, we’re sickening,” Suga said. “Sorry.”

Asahi shook his head. He took several sips of his coffee, licking his lips between each one, taking his time to reply. “You’re not sickening. It’s good to see you both happy.”

He sniffed a little, and returned to drinking his coffee. Suga swallowed, and feeling the pressure from Daichi’s thighs lessen, he knew he was also struggling to think how to reply.

“I’m going to finish putting that tent up,” he muttered at last, and with a ruffle of Suga’s hair and a last gulp of coffee, Daichi got to his feet and wandered across to where he’d decided to pitch their tent.

“We’ll unpack,” Suga said. “Unless you’d like a hand.”

Shaking his head, Daichi waved them away, murmuring something about how it would be quicker if he got on with it alone. “You could build a campfire if you wanted, Suga,” he replied as an afterthought. “I know we’ve got the stove, but ...”

“You old romantic, Dai,” Suga gurgled. “As long as you don’t plan to sing.”

“Oi!” Turning back, Daichi grabbed at the shirt tail, tugging Suga towards him, tugging him so swiftly that Suga tripped on his feet and stumbled into Daichi’s chest.

And he couldn’t resist placing a kiss on Daichi’s skin, just where the neckline of his vest top met his clavicle, kissing along its line, tasting the salt of his skin.  He smiled when he heard the low groan, muffled but there, as it caught at the back of Daichi’s throat.

After that, it was a matter of seconds before Daichi’s hands found Suga’s arse, moulding his palms around each cheek and giving a squeeze.

“You ‘Oi’d’ me?” Suga demanded.

Daichi pecked his lips on Suga’s nose, then slapped his butt. “Yeah, can’t remember why now. But, Asahi’s here, so --”

“Hmm,” Suga raised his voice, but didn’t look around. “He did say he wasn’t at all embarrassed by us these days.”

“N-no, I said it was nice that’s all,” Asahi stammered.

Suga rolled his eyes. “Deep sigh. He’s said the ‘nice’ word again.”

“If only he knew,” Daichi replied, grinning as he twisted Suga around. “This guy might look like honey and fluff, but ...”

Although he muffled a laugh behind his hand, Asahi’s crinkling eyes gave away his amusement. “I’ve known you for over three years, and those are the last words I’d use to describe Suga.”

“What is this?  Pick on Sugawara hour?”

“Nope.” Daichi slapped his arse again. “It’s leave me to do the tent while you two forage.”

“We have food,” Asahi said, gesturing to a cardboard box in the back of the car.

“And I’m not really the hunter-gatherer type,” Suga continued.

“Fire wood,” Daichi said firmly, and shook his head. “Seriously, have you guys even camped before?”

“I went once in Middle school,” Asahi replied and shivered. “Lot of bugs.”

“Not for years,” Suga said cheerfully, then swept down in a low bow, “but we have you, Sawamura-senpai. Please take care of us!”

After receiving a nudge and a scowl, Suga laughed and then strolled towards Asahi. He waved goodbye to Daichi, and the pair of them set off to explore.

Although it had been Suga’s initial idea, it was Daichi who’d planned the actual trip. Being an only child, but with a mass of male cousins, family events had always been planned around tents, water purification tablets (Suga had shuddered and brought along bottled water and juice instead)  and seeing who could build the best campfire.

A family affair – one that Daichi had always returned to Karasuno from in tearing spirits, as if he’d won a match without having to go through any of the training.

So he’d picked this spot, one he’d been to a few years before, and remembered with fondness. Looking around him, despite the bugs in the air, Suga could see why.

It was quiet for one thing, away from any prying eyes from a campsite, and yet not too far away from civilisation. The ground was dry, but the grass not parched – not even for July – and a canopy of trees gave enough shade should the days get unbearably hot.

“I can hear water,” Asahi said.

“Mmm, there’s a stream nearby. Daichi’s mentioned it before. I think it’s where he used to paddle and fish.”

“There are fish?” Asahi didn’t look entirely happy about that.

“Little ones. No good for eating. He said something about one of his cousins taking a net and overbalancing.” Laughing he nudged Asahi in the ribs. “Don’t panic, he really doesn’t mean us to hunt for food. We passed a shop halfway down the track, and there was a cafe alongside.”

They trudged on, stopping every now and then to collect twigs and sticks, discarding those that were too damp because Daichi had said they’d make too much smoke.

“Should we go back?” Asahi asked, when Suga had handed over rather a large stick – more of a branch – that he’d deemed dry. “We have enough.”

“I’d like to see the stream.”

With a nod, Asahi put down the wood bundle, then peering through the trees, he pointed towards a patch of sunlight, filtering green all around them. “That way, I think.”

Agreeing because now he could hear the gush and babble of water, Suga followed Asahi, letting him plough the course, and he smiled to himself, noticing how careful Asahi was. He brushed through bushes, and yet didn’t let them spring back to hit Suga, and he kept his eyes flickering around them, swatting away a persistent wasp.

“Thank you,” Suga said.

“What for?”

“Coming with us. I’d hate to feel we’ve drifted apart because Daichi and I are in Tokyo.”

“Ah, well, no, thank you for asking,” Asahi said. “I’ve ... uh ... missed you both.”

“Even when we squabble.”

Coming to a halt, Asahi glanced over his shoulder. “You haven’t changed. It’s good to see.”

And was Suga imagining, despite the laughter, a tone of wistfulness?

“You’re playing, right?”

“When I can, Ukai-san was kind enough to let me play for the neighbourhood team.”

“Bit your hand off, I bet. National standard player and all that. They might win some games,” Suga teased then fell silent because Asahi hadn’t reacted. “Have you seen any of the others?”

“I’ve had coffee with Shimizu-san, but, well, I’m quite busy. I work odd shifts.”

“Mmm, must be awkward at times.”

Shrugging, Asahi walked a few more steps and then peeled back a curtain of green, exposing not just a stream in front of them, but also a pool - cold and refreshing - clear as the day.

But neither of them moved, and Suga wondered if Asahi had even taken in the beauty of the sight in front of them.

“You like working?”

“Apart from having to shave my beard off, it’s fine,” Asahi joked, then sighed “It’s... you know ... family business, my uncle’s restaurant and I’m learning as well as earning.”

There was something sad about his words. A resignation that Suga had hoped was long gone, and he stretched out his hand to touch Asahi on the arm. “You know you’re welcome to visit us whenever you want. There’s always room. And ... um ... you could go back to Karasuno. Maybe help coach. All those wannabee aces would love the chance to work with a real one.”

He tilted his head to the side, and gave Suga a soft sort of smile. “I’m thinking about it, but I’d hate to put anyone’s nose out of joint,” he replied, sounding casual.

“Tanaka will be fine,” Suga said, not the least bit fooled. He turned the nudge into a punch. “Come on, let’s inspect this pool.”

Tripping down the gentle bank that sloped towards the pool, the pair of them stepped to the edge. The pool was running water, really, a stream feeding it from higher up, like a tap filling a sink, and then it would drop as if overflowing into another smaller tributary. There was probably a geographical term for it, but not one Suga could recollect at that moment

“How deep do you think it is?” Asahi asked

“We could find out.”

“How?”

“I’ll push you in and see how far you sink.”

Although a look of trepidation flickered into Asahi’s eyes, he turned to face Suga and chuckled. “You know I’m never quite sure when you’re joking.”

Suga grinned at him. “Neither am I.”  Then, squatting down to the loamy grass, he pulled off his trainers and socks. “Okay, I’m going in.”

“Suga?”

“That rock in the middle. I’ll wade out to there. You coming?”

“I’d ... uh ... better not. Daichi wanted firewood.”

“Pfft!” Suga linked his fingers into Asahi. “He’s not your Captain now. He’ll be muttering about the tent and guy ropes, perfectly happy. And he’ll find us if he needs us.”

“I’m wearing jeans.”

“So, roll up the trouser legs or take them off!” Suga replied, and waggled his eyebrows. “You’re not going commando, are you, Ace?”

“Not the ace anymore,” Asahi said lightly, but he let go of Suga’s hand and started to unbuckle his belt.  In a t-shirt and boxer shorts, Asahi braved the water soon after Suga, dipping his toes into the icy water, but not flinching. From just a few steps in front, Suga turned, trying to gage Asahi’s expression, but his face was half in shadow.  He cast his gaze down instead, taking in the strong muscled legs, sprinkled with black hairs, the same as he remembered, and yet different. Clearly having not seen much of the sun due to work, Asahi didn’t sport a tan line mid-thigh, not like Daichi, or even himself, although to Suga’s chagrin, Asahi was still shades darker.

Aware he was staring, Suga jerked his head forward, and furrowed his brow as he waded in. “It’s not deep at all,” he called out. “Stones are a bit slippery, but it’s safe enough. Knee-height, maybe?”

With pebbles under one foot and mud squidging through the toes of his other, Suga made his way purposefully towards a rock in the middle. Flat, like a shelf, it could house the pair of them, with a little scrunching up, so he climbed upon it and waited for Asahi.

The sun was climbing down the sky, but still warm upon their faces, steaming through the gap in the trees, a hot spot amongst the cool of the glade. Suga shaded his eyes against the glare, but Asahi raised his face to the sun, glorying in its rays.

“You’re like a basking ... um ... whatever it is that basks.”

“Shark, I think.”

“Yeah, but you’re not very shark like. You and Daichi both love the sun, don’t you?”

“When I’m not having to run in it,” Asahi said. He opened one eye. “Did you bring a hat?”

“Mmm, just forgot it. I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t want to burn.”

“What are you, my mother?” Suga laughed. “Don’t worry. I slathered sun tan lotion on. I do not want to turn pink. It’s bad enough my hat has a shrimp on it, I don’t want to look like one.”

A silence fell on them, comfortable and punctuated only by the babble of the stream as it swirled. Suga heard a sigh of what he hoped was contentment emanating from Asahi, and reaching out he touched him on the hand with his fingertip.

“Sorry I didn’t come back for Golden Week. We could have caught up then.”

“I was working,” Asahi murmured. “It really wasn’t a problem.”

“And I’ll try to behave.”

“Pardon?”

“With Daichi, I mean. I don’t mean to make you feel on the outside.”

“You don’t,” Asahi said. “I’ve never felt like that.”

“Not even when we got together.”

“It didn’t really make a difference. You two were always close.”

“We _three_ were.” Suga paused, and smoothed his hand over Asahi’s. “I miss that.”

Asahi said nothing, but Suga felt his finger twitch.

“Tokyo’s amazing. You really have to visit.”

“We were there seven months ago,” Asahi chided.

“Mmm, yes, but this time we won’t have Take-chan chaperoning us everywhere.”

“That didn’t stop you,” Asahi murmured.

“True.” Suga laughed, remembering the night he and Daichi had snuck out, throwing stones up at the dorm window when they realised they’d been locked out. “You should have come with us.”

“How would you have got back in then?”

“Hmm, with you along, we’d probably not have missed lights out.”

 “I figured you needed time together,” Asahi said. Shuffling back a little, he stretched out his legs, then propped on his hands, he once more faced the sun. “And I’m not sure big cities are my thing. They’re very –”

“Big?” Suga said innocently.

“Noisy,” Asahi countered.

“Noya and Tanaka should live there.”

“Noya might,” Asahi said. “He could get scouted.”

“You’re in touch?” Suga asked, letting the question hang.

“He texts sometimes,” came the reply, slow and careful.

“Nice to know they still need their senpais!”

He was rewarded with a half-smile, one that Suga couldn’t read, but it felt as if Asahi was trying to be happy. Or maybe forgetting to be sad.

_What’s happened to you? Did you ever..._

“Hey, slackers!”

 _Dammit, Daichi!_   Yet he raised his hand and grinned as he saw him emerge through the trees.  “Come and join us!”

He needed no persuasion, unlike Asahi, kicking off his shoes and wading through the water. He didn’t climb up to them immediately; instead, he cupped some water in his hands throwing it over his head. “I need this.”

The water trickled down his face, soaking into the red vest top. He cupped more water, and now his hair was dripping, then with great delight he shook his head, letting the droplets spray into the air.

“It’s like having a dog,” Suga said, but he smiled, and reached down with his hand. “Come up here and dry out.”

“Not much room. We’ll have to squash up.”

“No, you’re fine. I’ll go,” Asahi said. “I’ll take the wood back to the campsite.”

“Don’t leave,” they chorused.

“I’ll squash behind Suga.”

“Or I could lie across you both. Like a Hollywood starlet,” Suga said, giggling.

But Asahi wouldn’t listen, sliding down off the rock, giving Daichi a smile and responding to the high five but not with the energy that used to leave both their palms stinging.

“Shall we all go back?” Daichi muttered.

Suga considered, chewing the side of his mouth as he watched Asahi pull his jeans back on, and then slip on his shoes. “Maybe he needs time alone.”

Levering himself up on the rock, Daichi settled himself alongside Suga and leant across to kiss him on the cheek. “Do you think something’s wrong?”

“Not sure. Things have changed, so maybe it’s just a reaction to that.”

“We can’t stay forever aiming for Nationals, Sug.”

“I do _know_ that!” Suga said and whacked him on the chest.

Snickering, Daichi leant even closer, enveloping Suga in his arms.

“You’re getting me wet,” Suga grumbled, but nestled into his chest, his fingers tracing the tan line across his thigh.

“And you’re getting me all hot and bothered,” Daichi said, nuzzling his ear.

“I can tell,” Suga replied, and inched his hand upwards, palming Daichi’s crotch. “Wow, captain, that didn’t take long.”

He half turned, giving Suga more a chance to explore. “It’s being outdoors. Gives me an appetite – not just for food.” Then as the massage continued, he closed his eyes, luxuriating under Suga’s touch. “Fuck, this weekend is going to be harder than I thought.”

“You’re harder than I thought,” Suga murmured and smirked at his joke. But then, as Daichi reciprocated, his hand slipping under the waistband of his shorts, Suga stopped thinking in puns and let out a low moan. “We can’t do this.”

“I know,” Daichi murmured, but still his lips were dancing on Suga’s neck. “It’s completely inappropriate.”

“We’ll have to wait,” Suga said, trying to sound firm.

With great reluctance, it was Daichi who put the distance between them, gently pushing Suga away and giving him one last kiss on the lips. “We will. Just ... uh ... stop being so bloody tempting, will you?”

“Me?” Mock outraged, Suga puffed out his chest. “I’m the one covered up, Muscles-shirt-chan. Put those guns away.”

Smiling, Daichi slithered off the rock, dropping into the water, and held his hand out. “Your shorts. Actually, it’s your arse in those shorts, and the shirt skimming your thighs.”

Accepting the hand, Suga climbed down. The water swirled at his ankles, cooling his skin if not his ardour. “I could take them off,” he said, all wide-eyed innocence.

Daichi grinned at him, and not relinquishing his hand, waded through the pool. “You’ll be eaten alive, and not just by the midges.”

***

Asahi was unpacking when they returned. He’d laid out two sleeping bags, and was holding a mat in his arms as he chewed the side of his mouth. From the distance as they tramped back, Suga wondered at his hesitation, but as they approached the entrance of the tent, he understood. Two sleeping bags at one end of the tent, the other he was struggling to decide on placement. The logical place, all things being equal, would have been alongside the others, but Asahi was dithering, and looked as if he was about to unroll his mat at their feet, leaving him cramped.

“Hey,” Suga called out. “You’ll have to curl up if you sleep there.”

“Yeah, leave that space for Koushi,” Daichi yelled. He let go of Suga’s hand, ducking to avoid the punch and sprinted away, joining Asahi at the mouth of the tent. “Put yours with ours. I swear we’ll behave.”

“Unless you’d rather we didn’t.” Suga added, his hands on their shoulders. Asahi flinched at the touch, and on instinct, Suga squeezed, then on tiptoes, planted a kiss on his cheek. “Sorry, force of habit. Lay your mat out with ours. I’m going to be a model of propriety, I promise.”

“If you’re sure. I thought you guys might want to ... uh ... be alone. I could sleep in the car.”

“This trip’s supposed to be about the three of us,” Daichi said, then grinned, and following Suga’s lead, he leant across and pecked his mouth to Asahi’s cheek, pressing his lips to the exact same spot Suga had kissed. “Besides, you said we didn’t embarrass you anymore, goofball.”

“He did say that,” Suga agreed, and wriggled between them. He took the mat from Asahi’s faintly protesting arms, and unfurled it, laying it alongside the others. “Sleeping bag?”

“In the corner,” Asahi answered. “Uh, Suga, Daichi, are you sure? I really don’t mind.”

“Well, we do,” Daichi assured him and picked up the sleeping bag to place on top of the mat. “And I’m insulted you think I can’t keep my hands off this reprobate for a weekend.”

Suga hid a smile under his hand. _Another challenge_ , he thought, but said nothing.

And then Asahi began to laugh, a small chuckle, reminiscent of other times, the three of them escaping the team on hot days to enjoy time together. “Careful, Daichi,” he said. “Suga’s dangerous when he’s quiet.”

 

Daichi became very ‘captainly’ after that. It was the word Suga used to describe him when he started to organise, and a look of intense concentration seeped into his features. Just as it had been in a game, the frown wasn’t from anger, but a determination to see everything was right.  And although they weren’t a team of black, but a trio dressed in an assortment of clothes, stopping every now and then to reminisce, Daichi’s plans began to bear fruit. Detailing Suga to finish unpacking, and Asahi to start the food, he set about making the fire, breaking the larger sticks across his thigh, and clicking his tongue as he worked.  Within half an hour, everything was ready, and the flames licked around the thickest of the wood, Asahi had brought to camp.

“And I didn’t use firelighters either,” Daichi said, leaning back and smiling broadly.

“There’s my brave and resourceful boyfriend,” Suga said, walking over, After a pause, he ran his hand through Daichi’s hair, ruffling it into spikes. “And it does look good, but ... um ... why do we have it? Asahi’s making food on the gas stove.”

“Atmosphere,” Daichi declared. “By nightfall we’ll be huddling around it, swapping ghost stories and breaking into song.”

“Ghost stories I can handle, your voice not,” Suga said, and trailed his fingers down Daichi’s face, resting on his jaw line. He poked his tongue between his teeth, the tip of it licking his upper lip, and just when Daichi turned his mouth intent on kissing his palm, he flicked him on the ear, smirking when Daichi winced.

_Ha! That’ll teach you for saying you can resist me._

“Asahi,” he called out. “I’m finished here, do you need a hand?”

“Uh, well you could chop the chill-”  Asahi replied, looking up from the pan he was stirring. “Uh ... no, it’s okay.”

“What does that mean?” Suga asked.

“Probably that we’d like a meal that doesn’t blow our heads off, or scorch a hole in our tongues,” Daichi said.

“Wimps!”

 

Replete from a stir-fry, which Suga prodded at dubiously until Asahi produced a bottle of extra hot chilli sauce just for him, the three of them lay back under the stars, swapping the odd anecdote, but generally content in their silence. With the embers burning low, and the smoke beginning to wisp in the gentle breeze, Suga shivered, wondering whether to find his hoodie. Something soft landed on his chest, and from the other side an arm slid over him. Asahi’s jacket or Daichi’s arms would keep him warm.

Or both.

Sitting up, he pulled on the hoodie, then pulled Daichi around him.

“You guys know me so well,” he said softly, gazing across to Asahi.

“We could hear your teeth chattering,” Asahi replied.

“You’ve never liked the cold,” Daichi muttered. “Wondered how you ever made it through winter.”

“Thank you,” Suga replied. And it would have been so tempting to rest back against Daichi but he was mindful that by moving he’d drawn the pair of them further away from Asahi, and that their friend was looking enclosed again even as the soft ember light flickered strange shadows across the planes of his face.  So instead, he shifted position, planting himself between them, and letting inches of distance breeze around him.

Asahi shook his head. “Go back to sitting with each other. Don’t mind me.”

“Or we could all huddle together,” Daichi suggested, scudding closer, “and pretend we’re on the team bus, like we did when we were first years.”

Suga started to giggle. As the only three first years, they’d had to put up with whatever seats were available, and he’d usually end up squashed between Daichi and Asahi, instead of one of them sitting with a second year, or even worse one of their scarier senpais. But it had been awkward too, he remembered, being that close and unsure of his feelings, desperate to rein in anything that could possibly look like attraction.

“If you only knew how much I suffered!” he despaired. “Stuck between two hulking boys and not able to make a move on either of you.”

“Absolute rubbish!” Daichi retorted. “You used to fall asleep before us and sprawl out.”

“I feigned sleep,” Suga replied primly.

“And feigned the drool, too,” Asahi said, surprisingly deadpan. Then, also to Suga’s surprise, he shuffled over, his knees bent and to his chest, propping up on his hands.

Suga could feel his warmth, even when they weren’t touching, and Daichi’s from the other side, and he wondered right then if he’d ever been this content.

“This is good,” Daichi said at last. “It’s been a pretty full on first term, so I’m glad we’re here. All three of us. I’ve ... uh ... missed this.”

“Me too,” Suga affirmed, and waited. “We’ve been so busy, so caught up with college life, but chilling like this. Catching up, even if it’s just for a weekend and we’re doing the simplest of things, is so important. It’s like the validation of our friendship, remembering why we matter.”

Asahi said nothing, but took a breath, closing his eyes as he inhaled.

“Um ...” Suga nudged him with his toes.

“What?”

“You are pleased you’re here, aren’t you?”

“Yes, just thinking.”

“What about?” Daichi asked, leaning across, until Suga was squashed between them.

Asahi kept his eyes closed but a grin flickered on his lips. “How this time last year if I’d made a speech like that, the pair of you would have shouted at me. Hell, you did shout at me!”

“He’s right!” Daichi said, and covered his mouth as he yawned. “You’re definitely becoming an old mush pot, Koushi.”

That did it. Hearing the _name_ , the teasing tone, and Asahi joining in the laughter, Suga reacted. He twisted over towards Daichi, knocking him to the floor as he sat astride. “The pair of you are going to suffer. Starting with you, Sawamura, and –” He reached out, connecting with a bottle and with a laugh raised it over Daichi’s head. “Starting with the chilli sauce!  I’m unscrewing this now and you’re going to –”

“NO!  Asahi, help me!” Daichi yelped, writhing under Suga’s thighs. “He’ll do it as well. Suga ... stop. I promise I -”

“Too late!” Suga cried, throwing the bottle top on the grass. “A nice drink of sauce before bed-”

“ASAHIIIII!”

“Suga,” Asahi started to say. “Stop that. You’ll hurt him.”

“WIMP!” Suga retorted. “And you’ll be next, Azumane. Remembering I drooled!  As if!”

“You snore as well,” Daichi shouted, trying to wrestle with Suga now, his arms pushing on Suga’s waist. “Asahi!”

“Daichi!”

“This is ... war! You know what that means?”

Lunging across, Asahi wrapped his hands around Suga, dragging him away and wresting him to the ground.

“I’ll get you,” Suga muttered, hoping he sounded menacing, and then pulling his knees to his chest, he pushed Asahi away with his feet, immediately gaining the ascendency when Asahi overbalanced. “And I still have the sauce. So prepare to die, my pretties!”

But Daichi having found his breath launched the counter attack, and two against one, even if the one was Suga who’d fight dirty, was never going to work, not when the two were more scared of chilli sauce than Suga’s punches. From the ground, Daichi gripped the bottle, but Suga clung on even tighter, trying to flick his wrist so it tipped towards Daichi. And he was so close, a trickle of sauce beginning to dribble out of the bottle and down to Daichi’s mouth. Just a little bit more and then –

A hand grabbed his waist, wresting him down, as fingers started to wriggle.

“Nooooo. Ha ha ha ha – stop, STOP STOP!”

“That’s it, Asahi!” Daichi  cried, and shifted onto his side, wriggling away from Suga and the threat of the chilli. “Tickle him good. It’s our only defence.”

“No NO NOOOO – stop!” Suga tried to shout, but although Asahi lessened the pressure, which should have allowed him to escape, he was breathless now, lying on the ground, still gurgling with laughter and life and love.

_Love._

He panted, stared up to see the pair of them looming over him, and then his hands seemed on instinct to rise up and wrap themselves not just around Daichi’s neck, but Asahi’s too.

There was a pause, the space of half a breath or the fast beat of a heart, and then he dragged them down to him, petalling a kiss on Daichi’s mouth, before twisting slightly and letting his lips brush Asahi’s mouth.

He didn’t know what he’d expected. Fuelled by laughter, perhaps Suga had expected nothing. Or everything. He wasn’t sure. But he heard his breath catch, and felt as Asahi’s lips parted, the pressure increasing for a millisecond before he pulled back

“I’m sorry-”he tried to stutter, but Suga gripped harder, pulling Daichi down to his chest, his fingers fisting in Asahi’s hair.

“Don’t apologise. Just ...” Suga gasped.

“You okay?” Daichi murmured.

“Yeah, if you are. If you _both_ are,” Suga replied, his voice faint, directed somewhere between the pair now in his arms.

“I’m cool,” Daichi murmured.

“Asahi?”

“N-not sure.”

“Come here, then,” Suga said, his fingers stroking Asahi’s cheek.

Asahi rolled onto his back, his chest rising and falling, his breath coming out if starts, staring up at the sky. “I k-kissed you.”

“Well, I think I started it,” Suga assured him.

“I’m so sorry. Daichi, I ... I don’t know what-”

“Hey, heat of the moment. Maybe.”

“What do you mean by maybe?” Suga mumbled.

Daichi heaved out a breath. “You’re hot. Asahi’s good looking. I’m ... uh ...”

“Gorgeous,” Suga said, and feeling him shift away, he tugged him closer. “Loved.” His thumb caressed Daichi’s wrist. “What’s the maybe?”

“What if it’s not a moment?” Daichi rasped. “What if...”

“I’m not about to –”

“I’ll sleep in the car,” Asahi said and snapped upright. “And I’ll hitch home tomorrow. Leave you here. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come. This was a bad- Oh.”

Daichi had leant across Suga, one hand drifting to his silver hair, the other he placed the other on Asahi’s shoulder.

Suga watched on, only half aware he wasn’t breathing, as Daichi shifted close, looming towards Asahi, and placing one very light, specifically soft, kiss on his mouth. Trailing his hand up Daichi’s back, Suga gazed side on, saw the anxiety in Asahi’s face morph into acceptance and longing.  The kiss deepened, Daichi’s lips nuzzling and prying Asahi’s apart, hesitancy there, but not reluctance.

He watched.

And then he breathed again as Daichi’s fingers graced _his_ lips, and he turned his head to stare down at Suga. “Okay?” he mouthed.

“I’m cool,” he whispered.

“I don’t ...” Asahi touched his lips with the back of his hand. He gazed at Daichi, then back to Suga, blinking and flustered. “What happened there?”

“Uh... we kissed,” Daichi said. “You seemed to enjoy it. I kind of liked it too, and Suga’s not looking as if he’s going to punch either of us so ...”

“This is -” Asahi broke off, rocking back on his haunches, not speaking.

“Odd?” Suga suggested.

He shook his head –slowly as if not entirely convinced.

“Horrible?” Daichi asked.

“No.” That was more definite. His fingers hadn’t left his mouth, touching reverently.

To Suga it was as if the air had thickened, a fug hanging between him and Daichi on one side and Asahi on the other. Not cold, or a wall of ice, but warm smoke that with luck or the right wind would wisp away. He  reached across to squeeze Asahi’s hand, heartened when he squeezed back.  “Have we put you off for life?”

“No.”

“Then...”

“What?”

“Want another kiss?” Suga murmured, and smiled.

(Daichi said months later, that he could pinpoint the exact moment of Asahi’s capitulation. ‘You beamed that headlamp smile of yours and it was like something gave in him.’)

Asahi lay back down, his eyes wary but unblinking, he focused on Suga, then with a sigh he inched closer, and – as if it were something he’d dreamt about – he reached out and very carefully stroked Suga’s hair. “So soft,” he whispered.

And although he wanted to joke, to burble something about how he grew it himself, or it was his sister’s shampoo, Suga held his tongue, staring back at Asahi, and into his deep brown eyes. They were lighter than Daichi’s, with a sprinkling of yellow flecks around the iris. Warm eyes, knowing but nervous, wanting but worried.  He continued to rake through Suga’s hair, twisting tresses between his fingers, his breath coming out less smoothly now. Suga touched his arm, then moved his palm upwards to cup Asahi’s face, wriggling onto his side. He breached the distance, then, curving his lips into a smile, he touched them to Asahi’s mouth, barely there as he waited for the response.

He kissed differently from Daichi. Far less assured, with trepidation but tenderness, that deepened to passion as the kiss continued. Before closing his eyes, Suga saw Daichi tilt up behind him, and he felt a hand on his waist, splaying down to his hip. And as he kissed Asahi, letting his tongue slip a little under his top lip, Daichi nuzzled his ear, nipping the lobe.

“Is this weird?” Daichi asked, when they broke away.

Asahi didn’t answer, his eyes somewhere on Suga’s chest.

“It’s weird that it doesn’t feel weird,” Suga replied after a while.

“That’s what I think,” Daichi said, and nudged Asahi. “Okay?”

He lay back, relinquishing their hands as he placed them behind his head to stare at the sky. “I don’t know. It’s not what I expected.”

Snorting, Suga propped himself on his side. Daichi slithered alongside him, both careful not to touch Asahi, keeping a thread’s breadth of distance between their bodies. “I didn’t exactly plan this when I suggested the trip,” Suga said.

“No, I mean, us ... uh ... kissing. I kind of ... didn’t ... haven’t ... uh.” He screwed his eyes tight shut.

Daichi gaped, his hand clenching on Suga’s waist. “That was not your first kiss,” he said, disbelief mingling with shock.

_Was it? I thought he’d- Shit, what if we have screwed him up now._

“N-no,” Asahi stammered. “I have... just not often and nothing else, and it’s ... this ...” He took a breath and at last opened his eyes as he tilted his face back towards them. “This feels different.”

“Good different?” Suga asked, tracing the slant of his cheekbones.

“Like a genie’s been let out a bottle and won’t go back?” Daichi asked.

Asahi sighed. “Sort of.”

“We can forget it,” Suga decided, and tried a joke. “My memory is complete rubbish. Thingy here will tell you that.”

Raising his hand, Asahi stroked Suga’s cheek, smudging his thumb just under Suga’s left eye, and then he ruffled Daichi’s hair, awe in every look, every gesture, his fingertips gentle and full of wonder. He let out a deep sigh.  “One of the reasons I came away with you is that I needed time away,” he admitted. “I guess I should tell you why.”

“We’re listening,” Daichi replied.

“There’s a girl at the restaurant. She’s my cousin’s friend. A family friend,” he began.

_Oh._

Behind him, Daichi flinched, but Asahi kept his hand in his hair, and his speech, though unsteady, continued.

“My mother, my aunt, my cousin, they all nag at me to ask her out. And I haven’t. I didn’t know why because she’s pretty. She’s kind, too, doesn’t run a mile when she sees me, and hasn’t been put off by whatever it was that put girls off before.  But ... uh ... something’s stopped me.”

“Us?” Suga blurted out, unsure he wanted to hear what Asahi was saying.

He shook his head. “Not exactly. More that you fit. There was something that got you together in the first place. Some impulse and ... uh ... I don’t ... I haven’t experienced that. Like there has to be a spark, right?”

“Yeah, there should be,” Daichi muttered, and Suga knew he was thinking of the girlfriends he’d had before they got together.

“And I don’t get that. Haven’t had that,” Asahi continued. “Not even when I kissed-” He stopped abruptly. “That doesn’t matter.”

 _Noya?_ Suga wondered, because he and Daichi had often wondered, but there was nothing to be gained from pressing Asahi now, adding to the burden of his perceived guilt.

“Do we make you spark?” he asked instead.

“Um...” He moved his lips together, pliant and wobbling, finally steadying as he took a breath. “It’s more like embers,” Asahi decided. “I know it could spark. It might not. But it’s there.”

“Which is good?” Daichi asked, sounding dubious or perhaps hopeful.

Asahi grinned, the effect rendering him so much like the boy they both remembered from Karasuno, tiptoeing around the pair of them, but enjoying the fun when it came. Always present, even when he’d walked out, because he was a part of them, the trio that took on the world and discovered they could fly.

“It’s very good.” He laughed, and it was rich and warm and as bright as the night stars. “It’s nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick and smutty one-shot, but me being me, it developed a plot. I hope to write something else about the three of them soon.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think and appreciate any comments you might wish to leave.


End file.
